Un jour peutêtre
by Domi08
Summary: Subaru a pour habitude de regarder passer Tegoshi dans les escaliers, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier ne les emprunte plus.
1. Chapter 1

OS écrit à la demande de Darkie59! Séverine, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir, par contre, je ne l'aime pas trop cet OS, je ne l'ai pas réussi, mais je le publie quand même. Gros bisous à toi, à tout le monde! Et bonne lecture..

* * *

><p>Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il marchait tranquillement le long du couloir de son étage. Il était en pause et en profitait pour écouter autre chose que les chansons de son groupe. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, ses amis et lui étaient proches, et dans le groupe régnait une bonne cohésion. Cependant, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre autre chose que sa voix à longueur de journée. Il était le leader vocal de son groupe mais il se montrait toujours modeste. Subaru veillait à ce que chacun de ses amis soient mis en avant dans un moment ou un autre de chacune de leurs chansons. De nature timide, il profitait des pauses pour décompresser.<p>

Un autre jeune homme se dirigeait vers la même sortie d'escaliers que Subaru, tout deux se croisaient régulièrement à cet endroit, pour des raisons différentes. Subaru profitait seulement de la quiétude qui y régnait, peu de personnes empruntaient cette cage à part ce Tegoshi. Il s'était assis au virage de l'entre deux étages, et ferma les yeux. Il entendait encore les pas rapides de Tegoshi descendre les escaliers, comme à l'accoutumée, celui ci remonterait ces mêmes marches à une allure normale dans la demi heure qui suivrait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, et il ne l'envisageait même pas. Cependant, il connaissait pas mal de choses sur lui. Il savait reconnaître ses humeurs, d'après sa façon de marcher, de respirer, de se tenir ou de sourire. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il changeait de parfums selon les jours, celui qu'il préférait était celui qu'il portait ce jour là.

Après son passage, quelques traces de cet arôme flottaient encore dans l'air. Baru inspira une goulée d'air, et se mit à faire le vide autour de lui pour se reposer. Pour cela, il répétait les mêmes gestes à chaque fois, il serrait les poings et doucement il relâchait la pression et se concentrait sur les sensations de détente qu'il ressentait. Il continuait sur d'autres mouvements puis commença enfin à imaginer son petit coin de paradis, un endroit de pâturage, un arbre et au pied de celui-ci, une couverture sur laquelle il allait s'allonger. Une guitare y était posée, le ciel bleu et la clarté de la journée l'apaisaient. Soudain un vacarme le sortit de ses pensées et des sanglots le surprirent.

Il s'était redressé et vit Tegoshi s'essuyer rageusement les joues. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Ces larmes, cette expression de douleur, cela lui serra un peu le cœur, mais il se remit contre le mur et referma les yeux. Sa curiosité le titillait un peu, mais il se gardait de faire la moindre remarque. Il était peut être à bout de nerfs, cela pouvait arriver avec ce travail de fou. Il essaya alors de se ré-immerger dans son monde en se coupant des bruits extérieurs mais un autre bruit étrange lui fit relever les paupières. Observant le bas des marches où se trouvait Tegoshi, il pouvait le voir en train de se masser le poing. Puis ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient attention à l'autre, Baru se dit qu'il fallait briser ce lourd silence en voyant le regard de Tegoshi se noircir.

- Bah quoi, toi aussi tu as des limites.

- J'ai aucune limite ! Garde ça pour toi, de toute façon, ça n'arrivera plus !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Tegoshi remonta rapidement les marches passant devant Shibutani sans s'arrêter. La porte des escaliers claqua, perturbant une énième fois le repos de Baru. Celui-ci regarda sa montre et souffla de mécontentement en voyant que sa pause était à moitié terminée. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail, et son unique pause de la journée avait mal tournée. Comment pouvait il se replonger dans de douces pensées avec l'image de son kohai souillé par les larmes ? Au lieu de faire le vide, sa tête était emplie d'interrogations ce qui finit par lui retirer un râle de frustration. Il lâcha un juron et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Après avoir cherché Yasuda à travers toute l'agence, il le vit enfin assis à une table de la cafétéria. Il avait encore le temps de se prendre un bon thé chaud pour compenser son manque de relaxation. Il fit une tape à l'épaule de son ami pour lui signaler sa présence et s'avança vers le comptoir pour se commander sa boisson. Derrière lui, deux juniors discutaient et racontaient les dernières nouvelles de l'agence. Ces jeunes lui tapaient sur les nerfs, il comprenait qu'en tant que junior on admirait ses senpais mais de là à les espionner et suivre le moindre événement de leurs vies, c'était abusé.

- Le prétentieux, il s'est fait larguer comme une merde tout à l'heure !

- Ah oui ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- Bah comme d'habitude, il rejoignait Kamenashi dans la salle du matériel ! Combien de fois j'ai surpris leurs gémissements... enfin bref, et tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu leur conversation.

- Mais raconte !

- Euh... Tegoshi le chauffait tu vois et Kame lui a dit qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas été tendre, l'autre s'en est pris plein la tête !

- Ah ! Bien fait pour lui, toujours en train de se vanter... je parie que là, il ne la ramènera pas !

Il ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de ces deux commères. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il était en colère, et c'était peu dire. Comment pouvait on souhaiter le malheur de cet être? Il comprenait alors le comportement de Tegoshi, ses larmes, son cœur devait être brisé. Toutes ces fois, où il le voyait descendre, étaient donc pour rejoindre son amant, et ses sourires lorsqu'il remontait, reflétait sa satisfaction. Étrangement, cette révélation le rendait jaloux et déçu. Il se croyait privilégié, cet homme faisait parti de son quotidien, mais surtout de ses moments où il se sentait le mieux. Et maintenant, il savait que tout ce temps Tegoshi était en couple, et alors qu'il se contentait d'humer son parfum, lui s'envoyait en l'air. Il se sentit un peu stupide et tout autant égoïste que l'objet de ses pensées en se lamentant.

Le reste de sa journée s'était déroulé terriblement lentement. Les blagues de Maru ne le faisaient plus rire, les câlins de Shota ne le calmaient pas et ses discussions avec Yokocho et Shin-chan ne le passionnaient plus. Il ne songeait qu'à celui qui partageait sa cage d'escaliers, à cet homme de caractère à la silhouette fine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le touchait autant, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, et pourtant cette histoire l'affectait. Tegoshi était peut être hautain, mais dans les escaliers il n'avait rien à montrer, il était lui même et Shibutani aimait cette personne. Il admirait la force de caractère du plus jeune, il ne devait sa place à personne. Tegoshi avait travaillé dur, et il tenait sa vengeance sur le plan physique. Il connaissait la légende du vilain petit canard de la Johnny's et il ne s'étonnait pas de voir Yuya jouer à présent de son statut.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Tegoshi n'était plus passé dans les escaliers. Baru attendait comme toujours que la porte grince et que les pas du cadet résonnent, mais rien. Dans les couloirs, certaines rumeurs circulaient encore, l'une d'elles disait que Tegoshi était sans cœur et que même une rupture soudaine ne le touchait pas. Les langues se déchaînaient sur son dos, tous le jugeaient sur l'apparence, personne n'avait l'air de s'intéresser réellement à lui. Seulement, Baru l'avait vu pleurer, quelqu'un d'insensible ne se serait pas mis dans un tel état et ça il en était certain.

En face de lui, attendant l'ascenseur se tenait l'homme qu'il essayait de croiser depuis presque deux semaines. Il était vêtu d'un jean moulant, son manteau noir lui seyait près du corps, il était beau. Il le voyait entrer dans la cabine et se précipita à l'intérieur sans réfléchir. Ils étaient seuls et Tegoshi le détaillait surpris de le voir dans ce lieu, et non dans ses escaliers. Après quelques secondes, Baru se reprit et entama la conversation.

- Ca va le boulot ?

- Ouais, la tournée est fini, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu plus.

- Je vois... moi aussi la tournée est terminée.

- Je sors là, à plus.

- ATTENDS !

- Eh ?

- Je... pourquoi je ne te vois plus dans les escaliers ?

- Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Et ça ne te concerne pas.

- Oh. Je... mais ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux quoi ?

- Apprendre à mieux te connaître...

Baru était décontenancé, Tegoshi s'était mis à rire et l'avait salué de la main en s'éloignant. Se traitant d'imbécile, il rejoignit son étage en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il venait de se ridiculiser en invitant le plus jeune alors qu'ils ne connaissaient que leurs noms. Ce mec devenait une véritable obsession et il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Une fois dans la salle de répétition, il se jeta dans les bras de Shota qui ne comprenait plus le comportement de son ami. Depuis quelques temps, Baru était devenu plus grognon que d'habitude, et des câlins, il ne lui en avait pas fais depuis quelques jours.

Shibutani avait repris le cours de sa vie, et s'était trouvé un autre endroit calme pour se reposer, ainsi l'image de Tegoshi ne lui venait plus en tête. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'insistant, il s'était pris un râteau et était passé à autre chose. Il reconnaissait à présent qu'il avait nourrit des sentiments envers le plus jeune et s'était résigné à les faire disparaître. Sa tâche était plus ou moins facilitée par le fait qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas et qu'ils ne se voyaient plus non plus en dehors de quelques fois dans les couloirs en coup de vent.

La pause tant attendu n'était plus qu'à une dizaines de minutes, il avait hâte de retrouver le vestiaires des Arashi. Là, à cette heure, ses amis étaient en train de tourner leur émission et personne ne viendrait le déranger. Seulement, l'ampli de son micro cessa de fonctionner juste à ce moment et le manager étant rigoureux, il n'allait certainement pas lui laisser dix minutes de pause supplémentaire. De ce fait, il se dirigea mollement vers le local matériel de son étage et s'aventura derrière les étagères vers les ampli et accessoires en tout genre. Il avait trouvé le bon ampli, mais ne trouvait pas les branchements, il fulminait contre celui qui avait rangé n'importe comment le matériel lui faisant perdre son temps.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se reclaquer derrière des individus, puis se retrouva plongé dans une semi obscurité. Il allait crier son mécontentement lorsqu'ils perçut des bruits assez équivoques. Deux personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement et le cliquetis des boucles de ceintures le laissaient deviner la suite des événements. Il ferma les yeux en pestant intérieurement, il était pris au piège et allait devoir écouter les ébats de ces intrus. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il entamait sa pause, à son retour le manager lui passerait un savon alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Quitte à être coincé ici, il se dit qu'il allait observer les tourtereaux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le tour, et jouer les pervers lui manquait. S'accroupissant, il se dirigea derrière la première étagère et s'assit dos à la deuxième sans faire de bruits. Entre différents instruments, et caméras, il pouvait observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec délectation. Seul le manque d'éclairage l'empêchait de distinguer les visages, mais il s'en fichait, à leur apogée il crierait bien le nom de l'autre. C'était avec un sourire pervers qu'il sentait son entrejambe gonfler, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus couché et ça aussi, ça lui manquait.

Les corps s'entrechoquaient et les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort dans la pièce. Baru avait cédé à la tentation et avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon. Son sexe lui faisait mal, l'ambiance l'électrisait et il se permit de déboutonner les boutons de son jean. Ayant un meilleur accès à son entrejambe, il s'en empara et commença à se masturber à la cadence des deux corps qui se déhanchaient devant ses yeux. Dans un râle puissant, l'autre venait de se libérer dans le corps de son partenaire et se retira quelques secondes plus tard. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette scène et Baru arrêta ses mouvements pour mieux observer.

- Merci c'était super !

- ...De rien.

- Les rumeurs sont vraies, tu es vachement bon !

- Maintenant, pars s'il te plaît.

Il reconnaissait cette voix et lorsque le premier quitta la salle, la lumière éclaira quelques secondes le deuxième. Toute envie de continuer son affaire venait de se stopper, il venait d'assister à une partie de jambe en l'air de l'homme qu'il avait désiré. Il se rhabilla et continua malgré lui d'épier le plus jeune. Son partenaire n'avait même pas pris la peine de le satisfaire, Tegoshi se masturbait et vint quelques secondes plus tard dans sa main. Dans un long soupir, il attrapa son mouchoir avec lequel il s'essuya la main, et se revêtit. Alors qu'il pensait le voir s'en aller à la suite de l'autre, ce dernier reçu un appel et son visage se décomposa.

"Quoi ?... Pas la peine d'être désolé Kame, je sais que t'es pas sincère... Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul, ok ? Occupe toi du tien !"

Le ton de Tegoshi avait grimpé, il avait raccroché au nez de son interlocuteur et avait balancé son portable dans la pièce. Ce n'était apparemment pas la journée de Baru, qui vit le portable se glisser sous l'étagère et rejoindre son rang. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans se faire prendre et s'il ne bougeait pas, il était cuit aussi. Les pas qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autres se dirigeaient vers lui, et la sentence fut inévitable. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent tandis qu'il se relevait pour lui faire face.

- Ca va ? Tranquille ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais...

- Ta gueule, de toute façon, tu es comme les autres, tu ne vois que mon cul ! Tu le veux aussi peut être ?

- Arrête !

- Quoi ? J'ai raison ! Bah sers toi, vas y !

- Lâche-moi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te dégonfles ? Tu veux que je t'aide peut être ?

- Mais merde je t'aime ! Fous moi la paix !

Baru passait la pire journée de sa vie, celle-ci ne cessait d'aller de mal en pis. Il repoussa Tegoshi de toutes ses forces et sortit précipitamment du local. Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments alors qu'il les pensait enfouis. Ne se préoccupant pas des remarques du manager, il récupéra ses affaires et prit sa journée. De toute façon, il ne tirerait rien de lui aujourd'hui mis à part une bonne dose de mauvaise humeur. Shota le rattrapa dans le couloir, et sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Baru lui donna rendez vous chez lui après le boulot.

Il avait tout raconté à Yasuda, son ami l'avait écouté et n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque. Shota était vraiment gentil, il était son confident et sans lui, il aurait pris bon nombre de mauvaises décisions. Après avoir partagé quelques verres, Baru mis un DVD et se cala contre l'épaule de Shota. Le scénario ne lui plaisait que moyennement, il pensait voir beaucoup plus d'action et il était un peu déçu. Voyant que le plus jeune appréciait, il ne fit pas de critique pour le moment et le laissa regarder tranquillement. Il profita alors de sa présence pour se reposer, à la fin du film, Shota le réveillerait et ils mangeraient un petit plat qu'il préparerait en vitesse.

Une petite secousse le fit ouvrir les yeux, Shota s'excusa et lui fit signe qu'il revenait. Pensant qu'il allait aux toilettes, Baru ne s'en formalisa pas et se mit plus à l'aise dans le canapé. A peine une minute plus tard, son ami le tapait à l'épaule, il avait revêtu son manteau et ramassait ses clés ainsi que son portable sur la table basse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, inquiet, il se releva et lui demanda des explications. Suivant des yeux le regard de Shota, il le vit debout à l'entrée du salon, attendant certainement d'être seul avec lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas la moindre envie de lui parler, il ne voulait pas s'excuser et encore moins être traité avec pitié par son kouhai. Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir, Yasu avait franchit la porte. Tegoshi fit quelques pas vers lui et d'une voix suave vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Nous sommes seuls maintenant, fais moi l'amour Suba-chan.

Il déglutit et le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux. Il pesait le pour et le contre de cette demande, il admirait ses yeux puis son regard se posa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et aussitôt, il prit le visage de Tegoshi entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Très vite, le baiser s'échauffa, et les mains de son cadet se baladaient déjà sous son sweat. L'amenant à sa chambre, Baru prit soin de lui retirer son pull et de l'allonger sur le lit. Cette vue lui fit perdre définitivement pied, et il ôta son sweat avant de le surplomber. Déposant de milliers de petits baisers sur son torse, il remonta vers sa bouche, où sa langue vint taquiner sa jumelle dans un ballet de plus en plus endiablé. A bout de souffle, il descendit ses baisers vers son cou où il laissa sa marque, la léchant avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Baru découvrait ce corps fin avec délice tandis que ses coups de reins leurs arrachaient des cris de jouissance de plus en plus prononcés. Il essayait de mettre tout ses sentiments dans ses gestes, et s'était contrôlait un maximum au début de leur rapport. Il l'avait préparé au mieux, privilégiant de langoureux baisers avant de commencer ses mouvements. La cadence s'était vite accélérée, Tegoshi lui réclamait toujours plus, et ses traits déformés par le plaisir le rendait fou. S'emparant à nouveau de son sexe, Shibutani s'activa à le masturber dans l'intention de l'emmener au septième ciel avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus jeune se libéra entre leurs deux torses dans un cri rauque qui acheva Baru. Après un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient, ce dernier se retira et se libéra lui aussi entre eux. Le souffle coupé, il s'allongea au côté de son bien aimé l'embrassant une énième fois avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Merci Suba-chan...

- Je t'aime Yuyan.

- Je suis désolé..

- Eh ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je voulais savoir ce qu'était faire l'amour, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait si attention à moi pendant l'acte et j'ai vraiment adoré. Merci pour ça..

- Tu... il ne se passera rien entre nous alors ?

- Je ne pense pas...

- Et moi, comme un pauvre con, je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais. Lâche moi !

- Tu mérites mieux que moi ! Je suis souillé, et si on sortait ensemble, ta réputation en prendrait un coup ! De ma part, prends ça comme un cadeau, je pense à toi avant moi.

- J'en ai rien à faire, le résultat reste le même, tu as profité de moi et je déteste ça !

- Dans un sens, tu as profité de moi aussi.

- T'es dégueulasse là !

Baru quitta le lit et se saisit brusquement du drap pour recouvrir le corps nu de Tegoshi. Il était déçu, triste, en colère, tout ses sentiments se mélangeaient et les yeux lui piquaient. De rage, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide pour se calmer et se ressaisir. Après quelques minutes, il augmenta la température de l'eau pour se laver et se réchauffer. Il se sentait un peu mieux ou tout du moins prêt à faire face à Tegoshi. Il se sécha et après avoir pris sa respiration s'aventura dans sa chambre. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, celle ci se referma dans un soupir.

Son regard se posait sur le lit, où un morceau de papier déchiré remplaçait Tegoshi. D'un pas las, il s'avança sur le matelas et pris entre ses mains le mot laissé par son amant d'un soir. A la lecture de celui-ci, il se laissa tomber sur le lit enfouissant son visage dans l'un des oreillers où l'odeur du plus jeune y était imprégnée. Il avait le cœur brisé et n'espérait plus rien de cette relation. Tegoshi

ne l'aimait pas et l'espoir qu'il laissait planer lui faisait mal. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, et naïvement Shibutani pensait l'avoir conquit. Selon lui, si le plus jeune ne ressentait rien pour lui maintenant, il n'éprouverait jamais rien. D'un pas décidé, il se mit alors sur ses jambes, et aéra la pièce en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il se chargea ensuite de changer les draps en espérant cette fois ci effacer les traces de cet homme dans sa vie.

_« Suba-chan, je suis vraiment désolé. Un jour peut être... »_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! Voici une suite de cet OS à la demande de Darkie59! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!

Séverine, j'espère que tu aimeras mais je suis contente de l'avoir terminée! Tu vois, j'ai mérité (enfin si ça te plaît lol) la lecture de ton OS "Une vie banale..." huhu

* * *

><p>Installé dans son canapé, il savourait sa vie de célibataire. La main dans le pantalon, il visionnait un de ses nombreux films porno, une bonne bière posée sur la table pour le rafraîchir. Depuis quelques mois, sa vie était redevenu à la normale, il ne pensait plus à cet homme et se laissait vivre tranquillement. Par contre, son meilleur ami ne le lâchait plus et insistait régulièrement pour le faire sortir de son antre. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne sortait pas à cause du froid hivernal, son ami s'inquiétait et lui proposait des idées d'activités toutes aussi excentriques que lui.<p>

Deux tapes à la porte se firent entendre et celle ci s'ouvrit sur un Shota qui se dévêtit comme chez lui avant de rejoindre son ami au salon. Il était habitué à le voir de façon outrancière, son meilleur ami bien que timide d'un premier abord, était un homme désespérement exhibitionniste Levant les yeux au plafond et soupirant audiblement, il éteignit la télévision et croisa les bras devant les plaintes de Baru.

- Pousse toi Yasu!

- Non! T'as pas oublié qu'on devait sortir ce soir? Tu m'avais promis de rencontrer mon petit ami!

- Shh. T'aurais pu me laisser finir!

- Très peu pour moi! Allez, rhabille toi!

Baru se maudissait d'avoir promis une telle chose, il n'était pas social, ni d'humeur à sortir pour tenir la chandelle. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien refuser au plus jeune, il était comme son petit frère. Bien que cela l'ennuyait d'avance, il voulait vérifiait que ce mec méritait d'avoir Shota. Ce dernier avait déjà eu quelques peines de coeur à cause de gars qui ne faisaient que profiter de sa gentillesse. Alors cette fois, il voulait éviter que cela se reproduise, il aimait trop son ami pour le voir souffrir. En y réfléchissant, Yasu était son genre d'homme, mignon, du caractère, un côté assez naïf. Seulement, il ne se permettrait jamais de tenter la moindre histoire avec lui, leur amitié lui était bien trop précieuse pour risquer de l'écorcher.

Assis sur un tabouret dos au comptoir du café où ils avaient rendez vous, ils attendaient le fameux petit ami, en retard. Shibu s'impatientait et se concentrait toujours sur un point pour éviter de s'énerver. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'était porté sur le corps qui se tenait devant lui. Il dévorait des yeux ce merveilleux fessier, dont le pantalon noir lui allait à ravir. Après quelques minutes, il sentit une secousse sur son bras, puis un tsukomi lui arracha un râle de frustration. Shota venait de le tirer brutalement de ses pensées perdant ainsi de vue cet éphèbe.

Son attention se portait désormais sur un jeune homme, les cheveux courts, habillé avec style, la tête baissée. Intérieurement, Baru s'exclafait, ce gars agissait comme s'il était le père de Shota et cela le faisait rire. L'intimant d'agir normalement, ils s'étaient présentés brièvement et étaient parti s'installer dans un coin tranquille du bar. Yasu semblait nerveux, et Baru prenait un mâlin plaisir à questionner le petit ami. Ce dernier enchaînait les verres que le plus vieux emplissait inlassablement sous le regard peiné de Shota. Après deux longues heures à essayer de lancer une conversation banale, Yasu se leva en empoignant le col de Baru.

- CA SUFFIT! Dégages Baru.

- Eh? On passe une bonne soirée non?

- NON ! Pars s'il te plaît.

- Okay okayyy! J'y vais en premier alors ! Salut !

Chancelant dans les rues, quelque chose le dérangeait ou plutôt lui faisait mal. Il ne parvenait pas à en saisir la cause, mais il le sentait et comme s'il se le reprochait, il était entré dans un bar. Il se commanda plusieurs verres aux degrés toujours plus forts et se mit à entamer des discussions avec les gens autour de lui. Le barman finit par lui interdir de quémander une énième boisson et souffla à l'entente de ses élucubrations. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre des tas de types bourrés déblatérrer mais Baru était un cas. Il était le seul mec à chanter sa peine avec une voix plus ou moins juste à vous faire déprimer. Ne pouvant plus entendre une seule note de la bouche du saoul, le gérant du bar le pris par le bras et finis par le mettre à la porte.

Une source de clarté le fit papillonner des yeux, il tourna la tête sur le côté et s'enfouit sous la couette. Des petits grognements plaintifs résonnaient et par dessous la couverture, un petit corps se trémoussait pour un réveil difficile. Soufflant un grand coup, il joignit sa main à son front en se traitant d'idiot. Puis, l'odeur des draps le surpris quelque peu, il ne se rappelait plus d'avoir changé de produit lessive. Il respira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas changé de produit. Ce lit et cette couette n'étaient pas à lui, et d'un bond il se redressa sur le matelas.

Il regardait autour de lui, et ne reconnaissait en rien la chambre, ni la décoration. Son regard se porta alors sur lui, et il se rassura en observant qu'il portait encore son boxer. Il ne s'était donc pas envoyé en l'air avec un parfait inconnu. Seulement, le mystère demeurait encore, où se trouvait il? Désireux d'en savoir plus, il se leva et observa les affaires personnelles du propriétaire. Tout était impersonnel et cela l'énervait. Ouvrant un tiroir d'une commode, un petit hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche. A l'intérieur se trouvaient de multiples jeux et accessoires de plaisirs intimes qui finit par lui soutirer un sourire, en découvrant un peu le contenu.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la garde-robe, en espérant reconnaître les vêtements d'une personne qu'il cotoyait. A l'intérieur, il pouvait apercevoir, un tas de jeans, des pulls, beaucoup de tee-shirt soient à manches longues soient courtes. Au revers de la porte, il vit un poster de tête de mort, et fronça les sourcils. Etait ce une place pour un poster? Puis, il continua son inspection, des costumes, des chemises et enfin des vestes. Soudain, son visage changea radicalement d'expression et il se mit à chercher désespérement ses vêtements.

Néanmoins, il ne trouva aucune traces d'eux dans la chambre, et il jura assez fort pour que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre. Il pesta alors une seconde fois en attendant que la porte s'entrouvre sur son propriétaire. Même après tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé, il n'avait toujours pas envie de lui refaire face, le considérant comme une personne de son passé. Pourtant, voilà qu'il attérrissait apparemment dans la chambre du plus jeune sans se souvenir des circonstances de la veille. Il se rappelait juste qu'il était sorti avec son meilleur ami et qu'il avait rencontré son mec. A ces pensées, son maux de tête redoubla et il se remémora le plus gros de sa soirée mais pas de comment il était arrivé ici.

- Bonjour.

- Qu'est ce que je fous là?

- Quelle amabilité!

- Ah joue pas à ça avec moi hein. Où sont mes affaires? Faut que j'y aille.

- Euh pour le moment, elles sont en train de sécher dans le sèche linge.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu t'es ramassé dans la boue hier soir.

- Génial. T'aurais dû m'y laisser.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Viens manger, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Ensuite tu pourras partir si tu veux.

- J'ai pas faim, donne moi mes affaires, je te dis !

- T'es bête ou quoi? Elles sont trempées!

- Rien à foutre! Je veux pas rester ici.

Il ne l'écoutait plus, seul son désir de quitter les lieux l'animait. Sans se préoccuper de l'autre, il s'aventura dans l'appartement et trouva la salle de bain. En effet, ses vêtements étaient encore mouillés et il ne pouvait décemment pas les mettre. Furieux, il se dirigea vers la chambre et enfila un jean de la garde robe, le premier venu et s'empara d'une veste. Il faisait des allers-retours, passant en coup de vent à plusieurs reprises devant le jeune trouva ce qu'il cherchait, c'est à dire, son porte feuille, son portable et ses clés, et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan, et plaqué contre le mur du couloir. Hébété et les traits du visage tirés, il n'apprécia guère être traîté de cette façon, et se dégagea vivement de l'emprise du plus jeune. S'avançant de nouveau vers le seuil pour enfiler ses chaussures, il fut de nouveau attrapé et cette fois ci il n'eut le temps de répliquer. Une douce chaleur se déposa sur ses lèvres, et une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pris entre ses mains les mains qui tenaient en coupe son visage et bouscula à en faire tomber à la renverse l'homme en face de lui.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

-Parce que je... je pense pouvoir t'aimer Suba-chan.

-Dommage... tu penses trop tard. Je ne t'aime plus moi.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Crois ce que tu veux, j'y vais.

Il claqua la porte et se précipita chez Shota. Pour le moment, il voulait oublier cet abruti, et s'excuser au plus vite auprès de son ami. Il avait agit comme le pire des cons, et il le regrettait. Dehors, la température n'était pas encore très élevée et la simple veste qu'il portait, ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'aimait pas le froid, cette journée commençait déjà très mal pour lui. Il faisait fort ce jour là, il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois, chez Tegoshi, le dernier chez qui il aurait voulu se retrouver, un mal de crâne, ça il l'avait déjà dit, mais celà lui revenait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser. Enfin, il avait déçu son Yasu, et ça, c'était le pire de tout.

Après avoir frappé à la porte à plusieurs reprises, il prit la clé qu'il possédait de l'appartement de son ami, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Deux paires de chaussures étaient à l'entrée, mais cela ne le perturba pas, puisqu'il était chez Shota aux multiples paires de chaussures et aux montagnes de vêtements. Une fois au salon, il se rendit compte que ce dernier devait encore dormir alors il lui prépara le petit déjeuner tranquillement. Il s'affairait comme chez lui, et faisait de son mieux pour se faire pardonner de la veille. Une fois le repas, prêt, il se dirigea vers la chambre pour réveiller la marmotte.

D'un pas léger et au sourire gêné à l'intrusion dans la pièce, il s'empressa de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte. Si Yasu savait qu'il les avait vu nus enlacés, il était mort. Cherchant une solution, il préféra faire comme si de rien était, et cria le nom de son ami pour le sortir de ses songes. Après deux appels, ce dernier déboula dans le salon en boxer ordonnant à Baru de se taire. Shibutani simula alors l'incompréhension et dans un souffle, Shota lui révéla que son petit ami était dans son lit.

Les minutes suivantes avaient été pesantes, Baru essayait de voir si Shota lui en voulait beaucoup et ce dernier émergeait tout doucement. Le regard insistant de Shibutani l'agaça et il comprit le pourquoi de la présence de son ami. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la table et constata enfin toute la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage endormi, et il soupira au constat. Il allait devoir refaire les courses qu'il avait fait la veille. Cependant, il connaissait Baru, celui ci devait s'en vouloir pour être venu aussi tôt chez lui. Et puis, après son départ de la soirée, Yuuji et lui avait passé leur première nuit ensemble. Alors devait-il lui en vouloir de s'être montré grotesque, ou lui pardonner en sachant que son énervement lui avait permis de sauter le pas avec son petit ami?

- Yasu... excuse-moi pour hier..

- Hum.

- J'ai agis comme un con. Je crois que... j'ai été jaloux de voir que ce type avait l'air vraiment sérieux et amoureux de toi. C'est bas je sais...

- Hum.

- Mais je suis encore et toujours seul... Yasu, pardonne moi ne! J'espère vraiment que ton copain, Yuuchi... te rendra heureux. Il a intérêt hein ! Sinon il aura affaire à moi !

- HUM! C'est bon Shibuyan, pas la peine de continuer, je t'ai déjà pardonné! Et il s'appelle Yuuji.

- Oooh tu rougis toi! Si tu me pardonnes aussi facilement... vous avez couchés?

- Baru !

Baru reçut un coussin en pleine tête, et les deux amis rirent un peu face à leur enfantillage. Rejoignant Shota sur le canapé, il le prit dans ses bras, dans une accolade amicale dont ils avaient l'habitude. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi et un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche du plus vieux. Intrigué, Shota se recula et le dévisagea, tapant sur son épaule pour le faire parler. Son Baru, il le connaissait par coeur, et s'il soupirait de cette façon, c'est qu'il avait un choix à faire qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il avait tout raconté à son meilleur ami, et s'était une nouvelle fois fait traîté d'idiot. Son impulsivité avait toujours été l'un de ses plus mauvais défaut, et l'avait déjà mis dans l'embarras. De nouveau, il réfléchissait après, amenuisant ses chances de réussite. Après quelques minutes à bavarder et à recevoir des conseils de la part de Shota, le petit ami de celui-ci entra au salon venant l'embrasser et saluant Shibutani. Peu vêtu, l'inconscient de Baru le détaillait, un torse et des abdominaux finement musclés, de belles cuisses.. ce qui lui vallut une tape sur la tête et un regard lui priant de les laisser seul de la part de Yasu.

Il marchait rapidement dans les rues, son appartement n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche de celui qu'il venait de quitter, mais le léger vent frais lui rappela sa tenue inapropriée et surtout qu'il portait Ses vêtements. Arrivé dans son antre, Baru se déshabilla à la hâte et fila sous la douche pour se rafraîchir le corps et les idées. Sa tête basculée en arrière, il laissait l'eau chaude s'abattre sur son visage et ruisseler le long de son corps. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, il était tiraillé entre les conséquences de sa beuverie de la veille et ses doutes concernant Tegoshi. Il avait essayé tellement fort de l'oublier, que relancer le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas se poser autant de questions à propos d'une même personne. Les décisions qu'il prenait, il essayait de les respecter et de ne plus revenir dessus. Mais, cette fois, il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une exception à propos de cet homme. Après tout, s'il voulait lui aussi connaître le bonheur, ou du moins vivre une histoire avec quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il sache faire des concessions. Coupant l'arrivée d'eau, il attrapa sa serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya. Il traversa son appartement, et s'habilla avec ses propres vêtements.

Une heure s'était écoulée, et il regardait encore le jean et la veste de Tegoshi pliés sur sa table basse. Il devait de toute évidence rendre ces affaires, et récupérer les siennes, mais son esprit ne cessait de tergiverser. Devait-il y aller maintenant? Ou devait-il attendre que le plus jeune vienne lui même? Ou encore, ne fallait-il pas se les remettre à l'agence, dans un endroit neutre? Les coudes sur les genoux, il rentra le menton relâchant ses épaules. Puis, il se leva d'un bond, prit les vêtements, ses clés, et partit précipitamment.

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, il était dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble du plus jeune, s'impatientant en regardant les numéros des étages défiler. Face aux portes coulissantes, il s'apprétait déjà à sortir de la cabine, et tamponnait la paroi de ses doigts. Le léger soubresaut lors de l'arrêt à l'étage demandé, le fit soupirer. A cet instant, s'il avait eu assez de force pour écarter lui même les portes, il l'aurait fait. Lors des derniers mètres le séparant du seuil qu'il voulait refranchir, ses pas ralentirent. Et enfin, il frappa à la porte avec retenu. Par fierté, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être fou et désespéré.

- Quoi?

- Tes vêtements.

- Ah. C'est pour ça. J'arrive.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que Tegoshi s'était déjà volatisé refermant le battant à son nez. Il lui avait pris des mains ses affaires et ne l'avait même pas remercié. Subaru était déconcerté, il hésitait entre s'énerver et donner un coup de pied dans la porte avant de partir, ou essayait de l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Cependant, avant qu'il ne prenne la moindre décision, Yuya réapparu dans son champs de vision. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, malheureusement, il fut très vite effacé en se rendant compte que ce dernier venait simplement de lui présenter ses habits. Frustré, il s'avança près du jeune homme en jetant ses fringues par terre.

- C'est pas ça que je veux !

- Tu veux quoi alors?

De son pied, il claqua la porte derrière lui, et souda ses lèvres à celles qu'il désirait depuis quelques minutes. A cet instant, son coeur s'était libéré et avait levé la censure qu'il s'infligeait. Tous ses sentiments vis à vis du plus jeune refaisait surface par vague rendant le baiser encore plus fougueux. Ses sens se mettaient en éveil à la recherche du moindre contact avec la peau de Tegoshi, de sa flagrance, ce doux parfum qui lui avait terriblement manqué, de ses courbes, de cette vision parfaite de son corps nu offert à lui.

Ses mains se faufilaient sous le pull de Yuya, caressant son torse et passant dans son dos. Puis, dans un geste rapide, il lui ôta le vêtement en même temps que le sien en s'écartant un laps de temps des lèvres qu'il dévorait. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Quand le trajet laborieux jusqu'au lit fut effectué, Baru fit basculer le plus jeune sur le matelas et le surplomba, ne quittant pour rien au monde cet échange si passionné qu'ils avaient.

La chaleur de leurs corps augmentait significativement et la main de Shibutani s'évertuait déjà à retirer la ceinture du pantalon de son partenaire. Celle-ci déboutonnée, il se mit alors à descendre ses baisers, abandonnant un moment sa jumelle. Du bout de la langue, il lécha sa pomme d'Adam, et glissa vers l'un de ses tétons lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Ce son lui était des plus agréables, ainsi il répéta son action et suçota le petit bout de chair durci. Ce petit jeu ne lui donnant plus assez satisfaction, il se décida alors à reprendre sa descente, léchant ses fins abdos et son nombril. Pendant ce temps, ses mains agrippèrent son pantalon et le firent glisser le long de ses jambes dévoilant une magnifique bosse qui le faisait déjà languir.

Tegoshi ne cessait de soupirer d'aise et lorsque Baru embrassa son entrejambe déjà bien gonflée à travers le tissu, un petit cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres faisant frissonner le responsable. Le boxer était un supplice pour les deux amants et fut rapidement expédié avec le reste des vêtements de Tegoshi. Ce dernier à présent nu stoppa Baru dans son action, et échangea leurs positions. Leurs lèvres trop longtemps séparées s'allièrent de nouveau dans un baiser tendre tandis que les mains de Yuya faisaient subir le même sort au pantalon et au boxer du plus vieux.

La vision de leurs corps nus, les immobilisèrent quelques secondes, chacun dans la contemplation de l'autre avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Tegoshi caressa le corps de Baru, et d'un coup de langue bien placé, il lui soutira un long râle de plaisir. Satisfait, il s'amusa à l'impatienter attendant un coup de bassin pour le prendre en bouche et lui faire perdre la tête. Ce qui se produisit comme il l'avait prévu. Il accéléra alors ses va-et-vient, se délectant des gémissements qu'il lui arrachait. Puis en même temps, sans que Shibutani ne s'en aperçoive, il se prépara afin de le surprendre et de passer au plus vite à la suite des évènements.

Tegoshi, ayant lâché sa convoitise, Baru soupira de frustration et tourna sa tête sur le côté tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le plus jeune ne résista donc pas à venir l'embrasser tout en se positionnant correctement. Il saisit ensuite le sexe de Baru ce qui surprit ce dernier alors qu'un pur cri d'extase franchit ses lèvres. Ses mains s'étaient immédiatement amenées à entourer la taille de son amant alors que celui-ci ne bougeait que légèrement attendant d'être plus habitué à cette intrusion en lui.

Le plaisir s'insinuant en lui, Tegoshi commença à se déhancher par dessus un Shibutani ivre de jouissance. Les deux corps se mouvaient à mesure que les gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Baru, conquit par l'attention de plus jeune, se releva cependant pour retrouver une position plus adéquate à ses mouvements. Les deux profitèrent de ce moment rapprochés pour s'embrasser amoureusement avant que leur position permette de nouveau au plus vieux d'accélérer ses va-et-vient. Ce dernier prit ensuite en main la virilité de Tegoshi, le masturbant à la même allure que ses déhanchés. La sueur perlant sur leurs peaux, le souffle court et la fin approchant, Shibutani donna des derniers coups de butoirs en Tegoshi, qui les firent crier de plaisir. Ce dernier se libéra alors entre leurs deux torses ce qui vint à bout de Baru qui s'épancha en lui.

La chaleur de la pièce et les efforts des deux amants les firent plonger presque aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur. L'effervescence avait fini de faire effet, et le calme baignait dans l'appartement. Comme un remède au mal de crâne qu'il avait, Shibutani, se réveilla une heure plus tard en tenant dans ses bras le corps blotti de Tegoshi contre lui. Cette chambre, il la connaissait à présent, et il se sentait léger pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais cru la veille, ni même ce matin là, il se réveillait avec l'être aimé dans ses bras. Il pensa alors à son meilleur ami, et se sentait heureux pour lui de pouvoir vivre ce genre de chose.

Les minutes s'égrainaient et il ne se lassait toujours pas d'observer le visage apaisé du plus jeune. Ses traits fins, ses lèvres encore un peu rougies, ses yeux fermés et ses quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son front, l'émerveillait. Un air niais s'était peint sur sa figure et lorsqu'il vit les yeux du plus jeune papillonner avant de finalement s'ouvrir, il lui sourit. Pourtant, il vit dans le regard de Tegoshi un changement, et bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison lorsque celui-ci s'écarta de son étreinte avant de lâcher un mot qui lui fit mal.

- Sors.

- Pardon?

- Bah quoi? C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Me rendre la pareille? Prendre ton pied, et t'en ...

Il avait eu si peur que Tegoshi revienne sur sa décision et décide de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois sur l'oreiller. Il l'enlaça alors brusquement le ramenant contre lui avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille ces deux mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire. Il n'attendait pas de réponse immédiatement et était prêt à laisser le temps à Tegoshi d'apprendre à l'aimer. Bien qu'il sentait dans l'étreinte et le comportement du plus jeune qu'il devait déjà éprouver quelque chose pour lui.

- Shh. Je t'aime...

- Uh...

- Il te reste encore mon petit-déjeuner de ce matin?

- A cette heure-ci, il est plutôt l'heure de déjeuner non?

- Tu as raison, on y va?

- Yosh !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit bonus! Il n'est pas top mais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un mois s'était écoulé et les deux amants bâtissaient de jours en jours leur relation. Shibutani venait souvent chez le plus jeune et repartait le lendemain matin. Sa vie avait trouvé un sens, et pour une fois, il voulait vraiment que son couple tienne. Il voulait se stabiliser, il ne désirait plus d'une vie de débauché. A présent, il regardait l'avenir de façon différente en incluant dans ses pensées l'homme qui dormait contre lui. Ce défit n'allait pas être facile, il connaissait le tempérament du plus jeune et les disputes qu'ils avaient déjà eu étaient précurseuses.<p>

Lentement et avec précaution, il se redressa sur le lit en décalant le corps endormi de Tegoshi. Il le regarda quelques minutes, puis se leva en direction de la cuisine. Il se servit un café et s'asseya à table tranquillement comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Avec le travail, ses journées étaient bien chargées, il se levait tôt et quittait l'appartement avant même que Yuya ne se réveille. Parfois, il lui laissait une note sur la table avec inscrits à peine quelques mots, tels que "Bonjour mon coeur" , "A ce soir, tu vas me manquer" "je t'aime" ou alors "Il n'y a plus de sucre", "J'ai plus de batterie, pas la peine de m'envoyer des messages" .

Sa tasse vidée, il la déposa sur la table et se prit le visage entre les mains. Depuis qu'il était avec Tegoshi, son train de vie avait été bouleversé et la fatigue commençait durement à se faire sentir. Le matin, il se levait aux aurores, il restait une dizaines de minutes à émerger puis il jetait un coup d'oeil rapidement dans la chambre pour garder l'image de son ange endormi en tête. Il passait à son appartement, allait se prendre une douche et s'habillait avant de se rendre à l'agence rejoindre ses amis. Le midi, il déjeunait à la cafétéria et pendant ses pauses, il allait de nouveau dans la cage d'escaliers où Tegoshi le rejoignait de temps en temps. Et enfin, le soir, il le retrouvait et la plupart du temps, ils faisaient l'amour.

Il était heureux mais épuisé contrairement à Shota qui semblait en forme. Ce gars, il l'admirait, il savait toujours tout gérer et ne se plaignait jamais. Baru se demandait comment son ami faisait pour donner le temps à chaque chose. Dormait-il? Etait-il humain ce petit être parfait? Même son couple se portait bien alors que le sien s'était déjà installé dans une routine et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir. Il avait des cernes et ses jambes peinaient à le porter, ses performances musicales s'affaiblissaient et son humeur aussi. Arrivé aux vestiaires des kanjani, il salua ses amis, et s'empara de son survêtement pour l'enfiler. Chacun se préparait à rejoindre la salle de danse et l'entrain de Maruyama lui filait déjà la migraine. Il lui arrivait de participer à ses âneries et ces moments étaient toujours une pure partie de plaisir, mais depuis peu, tout ceci avait cessé.

Le cours terminé, les kanjani retournèrent aux vestiaires se doucher traînant derrière eux leur aîné. Shibutani était vraiment exténué et l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa tête le détendit tellement bien qu'il se sentit tout d'un coup léger. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et ses membres ne lui répondirent plus. Plus aucun son ni bruit ne le perturbaient, un calme étrange l'avait emporté dans son sillon. Puis, une douleur vive le fit grogner et il se redressa. Sa main vint masser sa joue qui le brûlait et il dévisagea son agresseur. Il s'apprêtait à insulter la personne mais il se ravisa en remarquant la blancheur du vêtement. Le logo de la blouse le fit alors souffler et il se rendit alors compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il vit deux de ses amis et un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit alors.

- Comment tu te sens Shibunyan?

- Fatigué mais ça va... je me suis évanouis ne?

- Hm.. tu nous a fait peur mec!

- Désolé. J'arrive, il faut qu'on poursuive, on a encore le chant...

- Shht. Repose toi, ordre du médecin. Ne sensei?

- Oui, restez allongé ici un moment, je vous prie.

- Eh? Okay... désolé de vous causer des ennuis.

- Dis pas de bêtises Baru-chan!

- Sho-chan? Tu peux prévenir Tego-chan s'il te plaît? Qu'il ne m'attende pas pour rien à la pause...

- Ouki j'y vais!

- Merci.

Ses deux amis quittèrent la pièce et l'infirmier ferma le rideau pour lui donner un peu plus d'intimité. Allongé sur ce lit peu confortable, il regardait le plafond et se permettait enfin de se reposer. Si bien que son corps le suppliait de rester ainsi un moment. Il referma alors les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Le sommeil l'emporta calmement et à mesure que le temps passait, il recouvrait ses forces. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la lumière du jour avait fait place à celle des ampoules, et

il s'empressa de regarder sa montre. Il avait dormi quasiment toute la journée dans ce lit, un long baillement lui échappa, ce qui interpella l'infirmier. Celui ci ouvrit le rideau, et lui posa quelques questions pour savoir comment il se sentait. Puis il lui apporta un thé chaud, avec son formulaire à remplir. Il allait devoir expliquer ça au supérieur et cela l'ennuyait déjà.

Aux vestiaires des kanjani, le silence planait et il fut surpris de voir Sho-chan allongé sur le banc, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il s'avança vers lui, et déposa sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Ils se sourirent et Shibutani s'assit sur le banc. Amicalement, Shota déposa sa tête sur ses cuisses et ils discutèrent un peu ensemble. Le blond voulut connaître les raisons de son épuisement et le plus vieux s'était confié. Il avait du mal à concilier sa vie privée et professionnelle, et avec gène, il quémanda à son ami comment lui gérait tout ça. En écoutant le discours de Baru, Yasu avait saisi le problème et il exprimait son opinion. Il compara alors leur couple et mit en évdence que le plus jeune ne faisait pas assez d'efforts.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Tegoshi, les paroles de Shota lui trottaient encore en tête et un léger mal de crâne faisait son apparition. Le vent frais de fin de journée le fit frissonner et il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Les cheveux pas très bien coiffés, le teint assez pâle et les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, il arriva enfin à l'appartement de son amant qui lui ouvrit aussitôt. Tegoshi s'était tout de suite reculé en voyant son petit ami aussi peu désirable et lui demanda s'il avait faim. Shibutani acquiessant, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table dans un silence pesant. Depuis qu'il était rentré, Tegoshi ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il allait mieux alors il se demanda si Shota l'avait bien prévenu. Il prit donc la parole en posant ses baguettes.

- Dis, Sho-chan t'a prévenu que j'étais passé à l'infirmerie?

- Oui oui! T'en fais pas!

- Hm. Et...tu es passé me voir?

- Pourquoi faire? Tu dormais non? Alors pourquoi je serai venu. T'étais juste fatigué, d'ailleurs tu as toujours sale mine!

- Sinon je vais mieux, merci.

- Okay! Alors... on va dans la chambre?

- Non, je rentre chez moi. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis passé ici. L'habitude certainement !

- Euh si t'es mal réveillé, recouche toi...

- C'est ça Tego, mais on en reparlera... à demain.

- Okay, bonne nuit.

Il marchait lentement vers son appartement, les lèvres serrées et le coeur gros. Il savait que Tegoshi était quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais en sortant avec lui, il s'était attendu à un peu plus de considération. Depuis qu'il lui avait laissé sa chance, il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour que leur relation tienne bon. Seulement, le plus jeune lui faisait sans cesse des caprices et ne pensait même pas à lui faire plaisir. Il était évidemment attiré par le sexe, mais lorsque celui-ci devenait la seule chose à laquelle répondait son amant, il trouvait cela sans intérêt. S'il avait envie de sexe il pouvait se trouvait une fan ou des juniors, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en couple. Baru se demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion concernant Yuya, leurs personnalités étaient peut être trop opposées finalement.

Passant le pas de sa porte, il fut pris d'un sentiment de solitude qu'il ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quelques semaines. Il déposa son porte feuille sur l'armoire du couloir, et s'avança vers la cuisine où il ouvrit la porte du frigidaire. Il lâcha un soupir en s'apercevant du vide qui régnait à l'intérieur, et se saisit de la dernière canette qui restait au fond. Après plusieurs gorgées, il la déposa sur la table et se mit à la recherche d'un truc à manger. Ayant passé la plupart de la journée dans les bras de Morphée, il avait sauté le repas du midi et son estomac lui faisait savoir. Un sourire victorieux et pitoyable éclaira son visage à la découverte d'un paquet d'udon et il se mit aussitôt à les faire chauffer. Après les avoir plongés dans l'eau bouillante, il patienta durant le temps de cuisson en pensant à son amant. Puis, il revint à sa tâche en égouttant ses udons et en les dévorant.

Le lendemain matin, il se sentait en très bonne forme; la veille il avait récupéré une bonne partie de son sommeil, et il était d'attaque. Il s'était préparé allègrement et s'était même décidé à partir plus tôt de chez lui pour se rendre à l'agence. Rentrant son menton dans son écharpe, il se dirigea vers la gare et attendit son train. Comme tous les jours, il évitait de se faire reconnaître et se faisait discret. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'engouffra dans une rame, entassé parmi tant d'autres usagers et ferma les yeux le temps du trajet pour préserver son calme. Arrivé à sa station, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble, impatient de voir Shota afin de le remercier pour sa présence la veille. Comme toujours, il avait pu compter sur son ami. Puis, la sonnerie de son portable retentit, il le sortit de sa poche et tapa sur sa boîte de réception. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Tegoshi, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s'effaça, et il s'arrêta contre le mur bordant le trottoir pour lire son message.

"Yo! Hum, comment ça va? "

Il s'était attendu à un message un peu plus conséquent et eut un rictus amer. Il aurait aimé que Tegoshi s'excuse pour son comportement, ou encore qu'il lui dise qu'il lui manquait. Mais, à la place, il ne lui avait envoyé que ces mots banals auxquels il savait que la réponse ne lui portait peu. Le plus jeune voulait simplement savoir si Baru lui en voulait beaucoup ou peut être voulait il quelque chose de sa part. Après avoir répondu à son tour "Ca va, pourquoi?", il souffla et reprit son chemin. Il avait entendu le bruit d'un nouveau message mais il l'ignora et attendit d'être aux vestiaires avant d'y jeter un oeil. A l'agence, il était pour une fois, le premier arrivé, et il s'asseya sur le banc en s'emparant de son portable.

"Pour savoir, tu n'es pas passé ce matin..."

"Si tu voulais me voir, tu n'avais qu'à venir chez moi."

"C'est toujours toi qui vient chez moi."

"Justement, c'est toujours moi Tego-chan!"

"Tu ne m'as jamais dis que ça te gênait. ¨Pour moi, tant qu'on ne se plaint pas, c'est que ça va."

"Tu as besoin qu'on te dise tout! Tu ne sais pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez Yuya! Tu t'es même pas aperçus que j'étais crevé. Hier j'ai fais un malaise et t'en a rien eu à faire! Mon meilleur ami s'est inquiété plus que mon mec! Alors, maintenant tu vois, je me plains, mais il est trop tard!"

"T'entends quoi par trop tard?"

"J'en sais rien... peut être que nous deux..."

"... attends, tu peux pas me lâcher juste pour ça! Tu sais comment je suis, t'avais juste à m'en parler... Mais peut être que tu ne veux plus de moi.

" Retourne pas la situation!"

"Je pars à l'agence, il faut qu'on parle. On se verra là bas à l'endroit de d'habitude. A très vite."

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Maruyama et Murakami tous deux surpris de voir Baru déjà aux vestiaires. Shibutani essuya quelques moqueries et s'échappa de la pièce pour rejoindre la cage d'escaliers. Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à celle plus large de l'entre-deux étages puis il se prit la tête entre les genoux. Sa journée si bien démarrée commençait à se gâter de plus en plus, et la confrontation qu'il allait avoir avec son petit ami n'allait pas être plaisante. Ils étaient arrivés à un moment où toutes les remontrances que l'on a à faire sur l'autre devaient faire surface et ce n'était jamais facile à entendre. Il soupira et releva la tête, il espérait que ses mots n'allaient pas dépasser ses pensées. Il se connaissait et craignait de commettre une erreur irréparable.

Les minutes passaient et inévitablement la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer entre ses gonds Tegoshi. Baru porta son regard sur lui et le détailla, son petit ami était vraiment magnifique. Il portait un jean troué, un tee-shirt moulant avec par dessus une veste noire et une écharpe autour du cou. Le plus jeune s'était approché de lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Il voyait sa détermination: contrairement à son apparence légère, son mental était solide. Peut être un peu trop, il s'était batti des remparts et ne percevait plus les gens qui l'entouraient. Malgré cela, il l'aimait toujours et voulait être le premier pour lequel Yuya se préoccuperait. Sa tâche était ardue. Notamment parce qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait. Au fond, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui.

- Tego...

- Suba-chan, tu m'appartiens, t'entends? Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes!

- Pourtant, tu t'en fous de moi.

- C'est pas vrai. Si toi aussi tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu verrais que je pense à toi.

- Ah oui? Qu'est ce que tu fais pour moi Yuyan?

- Un truc tout con, ton café le matin, qui le préparait? Je programmais la cafetière tous les soirs pour toi.

- C'est tout?

- Tu venais toujours chez moi, ça te prenait du temps, mais quand tu restais, tu ne faisais rien. Je faisais ta vaisselle, ta tasse à café le matin, c'est moi qui la débarassais, les draps c'est moi qui les changeais après nos nuits. Nos sorties le week end, qui trouvait toujours un endroit sympa pour se ballader? Toi, si tu pouvais, tu resterais toujours enfermé à l'appartement! Je continue?

- Je... alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas inquiété pour moi? Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais chez moi?

- Je ne me suis pas inquiété parce que Shota-kun m'envoyait des textos. Et tu ne m'as jamais dis non plus de venir.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais.

- Suba-chan... si je suis là, et que je te demande de ne pas me quitter, c'est pourquoi?

- Alors dis moi! J'ai besoin de l'entendre!

Il observait ses lèvres, il voulait voir s'échapper d'entre elles ces mots qu'il désirait tellement entendre. Tegoshi ouvrit alors la bouche mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Baru retentit l'empêchant de continuer. Rageusement, le kanjani répondit et regarda sa montre en opinant. L'heure de l'enregistrement était arrivée et le manager s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et il se retrouvait face au plus jeune qui le questionnait du regard. Même s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il voulait, il venait de réaliser certaines choses concernant son amant. Ce dernier, ne pouvait pas rien éprouver pour lui, et imperceptiblement, il était à ses soins aussi. De ce fait, sans réfléchir, il prit le visage de Yuya entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de partir.

En franchissant la porte, il émit un sourire satisfait et retourna auprès de ses amis accomplir sa journée de travail. Il avait eu le droit aux remontrances de son manager pour son manque de professionnalisme de la veille mais il s'inclina en s'excusant et alla s'asseoir. Durant sa pause, Tegoshi n'avait pu se libérer de sa réunion et il s'était retrouvé seul dans les escaliers. Cet endroit était symbolique pour lui, loin d'être un lieu romantique, c'était pourtant là qu'il était tombé amoureux du plus jeune. Activant son alarme de téléphone, il se permit un peu de repos, et déposa sa tête entre ses bras.

Saluant ses amis, il quitta le bar où ils avaient été boire un verre en sortant du boulot. Les autres étaient partis pour une bonne soirée, mais il avait dû les laisser. Il désirait voir Tegoshi et finir leur conversation du matin. Même si cela le faisait chier de le reconnaître, il devait admettre qu'il s'était borné à voir les défauts de son amant. Il ne s'était pas remis en cause et il allait essayer d'être plus attentionné. Empreintant le chemin menant à l'appartement du News, la pluie s'abbatit sur lui l'incitant à se dépêcher pour rentrer. Les cheveux mouillés, il avait hâte de retirer sa veste également trempée et se réchauffer en serrant Yuya contre lui.

Les chaussures retirées à l'entrée, il arqua un sourcil en remarquant le faible éclairage de l'appartement. Comme d'habitude, le plus jeune ne venait pas l'accueillir dans le couloir et attendait sagement dans le canapé qu'il vienne lui même l'embrasser. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il fut surpris par les bougies sur la table basse accompagnées d'une bouteille de vin rouge et de deux verres à pieds. Lâchant une petite exclamation, son amant sourit fièrement avant de venir l'embrasser. Il n'imaginait pas que Tegoshi pouvait être romantique, et que leur rixe l'aurait amené à préparer ceci. Même s'il n'était pas du genre à aimer ce genre de trucs gnangnans, il se dit que ce n'était pas désagréable finalement. Puis, Yuya s'écarta de leur étreinte et lui fit une petite bouille en prononçant quelques mots.

- J'avais la flemme de cuisiner, alors chips-poulet et restes, ça te va? J'ai compensé avec l'ambiance et la bouteille.

Shibutani se mit à rire accompagné de son amant qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il se disait aussi que c'était étrange venant de sa part, mais l'ambiance était tout de même là. Il accepta alors, le généreux repas de son amant et ils mangèrent devant la télévision. La soirée se passa tranquillement, et le film finit, les deux se sourirent avant de se lever. Débarrassant la table basse, ils se retrouvèrent en cuisine, à boire un thé. Puis, Baru caressa les fesses de Tegoshi en passant devant lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Un sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard allumeur, le plus jeune suivit Baru qui l'empoigna. Le kanjani le fit rapidement basculer sur le matelas glissant déjà sa main sous sous vêtement. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient et l'envie de l'autre s'attisait lorsque Tegoshi coupa le baiser et regarda droit dans les yeux Shibutani.

- Je t'aime Suba-chan. Continue maintenant!


End file.
